Daily in Thousand Sunny
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Banyak kesenangan di atas kapal Thousand Sunny dan saya dengan senang hati akan menuliskannya. Lihat bagaimana para kru topi jerami favorit kita berbagi keceriaan. Will be continued later. Till then, loyal Readers.
1. Shot 1 and 2: Franky and Brook

**Disclaimer: One Piece is solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. And i borrow his Masterpiece to write this Nakamaship fic.**

**Rating: K**

**Summary:**

**Shot 1: **Ada hari dimana Franky tiba-tiba meledak semangatnya. Dan itu membuat si navigator kesal.

**Shot 2: **Kenapa tertawa Brook 'Yohoho'? Hanya Luffy yang tahu.

**Enjoy, Plz and THX for your R&R, like always^^**

* * *

**Shot 1: Franky**

"SUPPAAAA POWWEEERR….!!!" Teriak Franky pada suatu pagi yang tenang.

"Eee…apa sih, Franky!?" Balas teriak Nami dari bangku santai di bawah pohon mikan-nya. "Berisik banget pagi-pagi! Aku mau baca buku 'nih…"

"Uu, uu, yeah, supaa!! Uu, uu, yeah, suppaaaa!!!" Franky memulai tarian(?) 'super'-nya yang semakin membuat Nami kesal. "Su-------------paaaaaaa!!!" Pose khasnya keluar di sisi kanan balkon atas Thousand Sunny, tepat di seberang Nami dan pohon mikan-nya.

"…" WTF, pikir Nami dengan wajah setengah lemas dan setengah kesal. "Kenapa 'sih robot stress itu…?"

"Hei nona kecil, aku bukan robot, tapiiiii------CYBORG!!" Sekali lagi Franky menyatukan tangannya dan membentuk tanda bintang di lengannya. "Dan hari ini aku sedang merasa SUUUPPPAAAA!!!"

"Aah~~…" Siapa yang peduli, pikir gadis itu.

"Kenapa Nami?" Tanya Usopp tiba-tiba dengan berbagai macam perkakas di tangannya.

"Ini loh si Yankee, gak bisa tenang banget." Jawab Nami menutup sebelah wajahnya, dan tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah Franky.

"Ooh, aku tau caranya." Si hidung panjang berlari masuk kedalam kabin, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan TV satu-satunya(yang jarang digunakan oleh kru selain Franky)ke balkon tempat Nami dan Franky berada.

"Oi, Franky…! Telenovela favoritmu sudah mulai, 'nih!!" Teriaknya.

"Whuaaat…?!" Si bocah pantai itu berteriak nyentrik saking semangatnya.

-Tak lama-

"BUHUWAHAAAA------!!! *Hiks hiks sob srupuut* Juninhooo, kenapa kau meninggalkan Isabela…..?!!!" jerit si cyborg dengan air mata dan, maaf, ingus kental membanjiri mukanya.

"Aku tidak terima!! Aku akan menenangkan diri di kamarku!!" *Drap drap*" Si bocah pantai pun berlari dengan cepat menuju kabinnya.

"Hehe, lihatkan?" Ujar Usopp bangga, sepertinya panjang hidungnya bertambah beberapa senti.

"…." WTH sweatdropped. Itulah yang dilakukan Nami.

* * *

**Shot 2: Brook**

"Yohohoho, ada yang bisa kubantu, Sanji-san?"

"Duduk di kursi dengan tenang! Itu sudah sangat membantu."

---

"Yohohoho…boleh kulihat celana dalammu, Nami-san?" *Bletak*

"Tidak sudi!!"

---

"Yohohoho, apa ini Franky-san?"

"Ooo, ini mesin SUPPAAAA terbaruku. Mau menyaksikan kehebatannya, abang tengkorak?"

---

"Yohohoho...boleh aku tahu warna celana dalammu malam ini, Robin-san?"

"…"

"anoo...Robin-san..."

"..."

---

"Yohohoho, etto....Dokter Chopper, bisa kubantu....?"

"He? kau brengsek jangan menyogokku dengan memanggil dokter ya, kurang ajar...." *Noodle-dance*

---

"Yohohoho, kau sedang apa, Zoro-san?"

"Nggkh…ha? Apa? Kau ingin angkat beban juga? Ini, seratus kilo dulu..." *Glaank*

"Yohohoho, bisa-bisa aku terkena nyeri sendi, walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tidak punya sendi dan otot. YOHOHOHO, SKULL JOKE."

"....ya"

---##---

"Oi, oi Luffy..." Panggil Usopp.

"Apa, Usopp?" Tanya Luffy.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa tertawa Brook seperti itu?" Tanya Usopp balik.

"Ha? Emangnya kau nggak tau, Usopp?"

"He? Jadi kau tau, Luffy?"

"Tentu saja, semenjak baru bertemu Brook malahan."

"Oh, ya!! Apa itu, Luffy??" Tanya Usopp semakin penasaran.

"Itu karena, kalau tertawanya 'Yahaha' nanti dia dikira Enel 'kan?" Jawab Luffy langsung.

"Kk...kk...ho yo...hik...kk...." Usopp berusaha dengan keras menahan tawanya.

"Ya----hahahaha, bagaimana kalau satu petir untuk kalian, para malaikat kecil." Ujar Luffy dengan wajah mirip Enel dan telinga yang di tarik hingga panjang.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.........!!! ...!! ....!!!" Tawa Usopp kencang tak terhentikan.

"Yahahaha, boleh kutahu siapa Enel-san itu, Luffy-san, Usopp-san?" Sahut Brook dari belakang mereka secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan dua tukang lawak itu membeku terkejut.

"!!!............." Reaksi kaget dan Jawdropped.

* * *

Saya senang ngebuat fic seperti ini, tapi terkadang ada saat dimana mampet2 idenya. Kalo para Readers ada ide ato mau dibuatin fic Nakamaship para rekan2 topi jerami kita, PM aja yah, selain membantu saya berpikir tentang cerita baru, itu juga bisa mompa semangat saya. hahaha.

_salam,** -Shima-**_


	2. Shot 3 and 4: Zoro and Robin

**Disclaimer: One Piece is solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. And i borrow his Masterpiece to write this Nakamaship fic.**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary:**

**Shot 3:** Zoro hilang di kota!? Rekan-rekannya terpaksa 'mau tidak mau' bahu-membahu mencari anak hilang tersebut.

**Shot 4:** Suatu malam yang cerah, saat para kru sedang bernyanyi Bink's Sake dengan ceria, Robin menawarkan dirinya untuk bermain biola.

**Enjoy, Plz and THX for your R&R, like always^^**

* * *

**Shot 3: Zoro**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap, para anggota topi jerami kita sudah berkumpul di kapal untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka singgah pada suatu pulau di Grandline. Pulau ini memiliki susunan kota-- walaupun tidak sebesar Water7.

Nami mulai memperhatikan rekan-rekannya satu persatu.

"Satu, dua, tiga,... , delapan...? ...rasanya...hm...ada yang kurang..."

"Apa maksudmu, Nami? Ayo kita berlayar!" Sahut Luffy semangat dari haluan kemudi utama Thousand Sunny.

"Eh!! Tunggu, tunggu Luffy!!" Teriak Sanji. "Si marimo tidak ada!?"

"Oh, iya! Zoro tidak ada!" Sahut Nami. "Tadi 'kan dia sudah disuruh tidak usah turun!?"

"Apaaaa!!??" Susul teriak Luffy, tapi, yaah, dengan senyuman lebar. "Kalau begitu, bukankah ini waktunya berpetualang kedua kalinya di pulau ini? Shishishi"

"Lu, Luffy, kau bodoh! Susah sekali mencari Zoro di pulau dengan kota besar seperti Water7 ini!!" Lanjut Usopp semakin panik.

"Kyaaa, Zoro hilang!!!" Sahut Chopper ikut-ikutan panik dengan si hidung panjang.

"Hm, dari yang kulihat, abang Usopp. Kota ini tidak sebesar Water7 dan masih ada kemungkinan menemukannya." Ujar Franky, membuat Usopp dan Chopper sedikit tenang.

"Yohohoho, ayo kita cari anak hilang itu!" Usul Brook dengan nada senang layaknya Luffy.

---##---

Para kru pun turun kapal, dan tidak meninggalkan seorangpun di kapal.

Luffy melompat-lompat gedung dengan riang tidak merasakan cemas atau panik sedikitpun. Karena senja sudah semakin menggelap Sanji menemani Nami berkeliling, karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dewinya, eh, malaikatnya, atau apalah, katanya tidak jelas tadi. Franky mencari bersama dengan Brook, walaupun sesekali Brook berhenti di depan toko pakaian dalam wanita, dan mendapat beberapa benjolan dikepalanya yang diberikan oleh Franky. Robin, Usopp, dan Chopper berkeliling bersama meneriakkan nama Zoro.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Zoro. Merekapun berkumpul kembali di kapal. Dengan wajah kusut dan lemas, sekaligus kecewa. Mata Chopper mulai mengeluarkan genangan air mata dan siap menangis kencang. Begitupula dengan Usopp.

*Draap*

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berambut hijau mendarat di dek rumput kapal tempat para kru berkumpul. Dia membuat semuanya kaget.

"ZORO!!!" Sahut mereka bersama.

"Apa, 'sih?? Aku tahu namaku sendiri."

"Darimana kau tukang nyasar??!!" Tanya Nami dengan nada tinggi sekaligus membentak.

"Dasar kau marimo sialan!! Kami semua kelelahan mencarimu disekeliling kota!!!" Sahut Sanji.

"...Ara, jangan bilang kau..." Tanya Robin terhenti.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Zoro. "Aku 'kan menuruti perintah si kepala oranye tadi."

"Apa? Apa? Robin?" Tanya Nami.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya??" Lanjut tanya Franky semakin bingung.

"Mm, tuan pendekar, tertidur di atap menara pengintai."

"APAAAAA!!!???" Sahut anggota topi jerami selain Luffy dan Robin.

"A..ada apa se, sebenarnya??" Tanya Zoro bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Kepalanya bercucuran darah terkena hak sendal Nami oleh orang yang bersangkutan sendiri.

* * *

**Shot 4: Robin**

Hari itu malam begitu indah dan cerah. Langit malam memberikan bintang-bintang yang bersinar cantik dan juga bulan yang tersenyum indah di atas kapal Thousand Sunny. Tapi malam ini begitu tenang pikir Luffy. Dan si kapten merasa kurang puas dengan itu semua. Dia memanggil Brook, musisinya, dan juga seluruh nakamanya.

Tak lama, merekapun berkumpul di dek rumput kapal.

"Ayo, Brook! Bink's Sake!" Sahut Luffy dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yohohoho, dengan senang hati, kapten!!" Jawab Brook tidak kalah semangat.

Semua kru mulai bernyanyi bersama. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali, kerja Sanji telah selesai di dapur dan juga Zoro sedang tidak tidur atau latihan. Nami juga mood-nya sedang bagus malam ini, dia bernyanyi dengan sangat senang bersama yang lain. Berbeda dengan mereka bertiga, Luffy, Franky, Usopp, dan Chopper selalu girang sendiri apabila datang waktunya bernyanyi. Mereka berempat saling rangkul bahu dan menari tidak jelas. Sanji dan Zoro, secara ajaib sangat akur malam ini. Mereka minum-minum bersama sambil bernyanyi. Walaupun terkadang ada saling ledek dan perang mulut sebentar, dengan cepat mereka kembali terbawa alunan Bink's Sake. Namipun ikut minum-minum dengan mereka berdua. Yaah, kita tahu kadar ketahanan alkohol Nami jauh diatas perempuan normal.

"Hmm...hei semuanya, Robin mana?" Luffy memotong ditengah-tengah kesenangan mereka.

"Oh, ya mana Robin-san...?" Tanya Brook.

"Aku disini..." Lanjut seorang wanita berambut hitam dari kabin atas.

"Oo, Robin-chwan. Sini, sini..." Sahut Sanji sedikit mabuk, wajahnya nampak mulai memerah.

"Hei, hei, Robin sini..." Nami melambaikan tangannya, wajahnyapun sedikit memerah.

"Huh, darimana saja kau..." Lanjut Zoro masih semangat untuk minum, senyuman sinisnya keluar seperti biasa.

"Hei, Robin, kau melewatkan pembukaannya!" Teriak Franky semangat.

"Iya, Robin!" Si hidung panjang berteriak bebarengan dengan si hidung biru.

"Yo, Robin...!!" Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Brook-san, aku punya permintaan. Maukah kau mendengarkannya...?" Tanya Robin pada Brook.

"Hm? Tentu saja, apa itu Robin-san?" Jawab tengkorak musisi itu.

"Boleh aku memainkan biolamu? Aku sedang mempelajari seni bermain biola sedikit."

"Oh, dengan senang hati, Robin-san." Jawab Brook dengan sopan selayak julukannya, Gentleman Skeleton. "Kalau begitu, keberatankah kalau aku mengirimu dengan memainkan piano?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Yohoho, ayo semuanya, kita lanjutkan!" Sahut Brook sudah siap dengan pianonya.

Mereka melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

Namun kali ini lain, ditambah dengan nada piano dari Brook suasana malam di tengah lautan ini menjadi semakin semarak.

Semuanya terpukau melihat Robin memainkan biola Brook dengan sangat ahli, seperti bukan baru belajar.

"Yohohoho, kita mendapat musisi baru, rekan-rekan!!" Sahut Brook riang ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari bersama.

"Ou, ayo lanjutkan terus sampai pagi, Robin, Brook!!" Teriak Luffy riang dan bersemangat.

"OOU!!!" Rekan-rekannya menyahut bersamaan dan melanjutkan nyanyian mereka kembali.

"Yohohoho, hebat sekali Robin-san...!"

"Fufufu, terima kasih Brook-san, semuanya."

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau aku bermain gitar sekarang?!" Tanya Franky keras dan bersemangat.

"Oo, ayo ayo, Franky!" Jawab Luffy semakin semangat di rangkulannya.

"JANGAN MERUSAK SUASANA!!" Balas teriak Nami, Sanji, dan Zoro serentak.

* * *

A/N: Yup, Chapter2. Shot 3 dan 4: Zoro dan Robin. Hmm, agak panjang kali ini.

Shot 4 mgkn ada yang berpendapat itu 'Brobin', tapi saya dengan tegas, itu adalah RobinBrookAllcrew Nakamaship. Ok?^^

Dan kayaknya saya mau mengucapkannya sekarang. "Walaupun saya tau chapter kali ini kurang lucu, tapi yang saya tekankan disini adalah tentang persahabatan para kru. Sebuah fic Nakamaship."

Hiks, saya mengidolakan mereka semua, karena selalu ceria. Hush, Author!! BACOT!!!

OK, last, klo Readers, senpai-tachi ada ide bagus buat kelangsungan fic ini, PM ajah!!

Saya sama sekali gak merencanakan, kalo semua kru udah kebagian jatah ceritanya, fic ini bakalan Complete. InsyaAllah, akan saya lanjutkan terus, kalo ide dari 'Dewa Ide' mendatangi saya, Yohohoho, Skull joke!!

Udah kumplit semua kru draft ceritanya, tapi masih kasar. D tunggu aja uploadnya, ya.^^8

_**-Shima-**_


	3. Shot 5 and 6: Sanji and Usopp

**Disclaimer: One Piece is solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. And i borrow his Masterpiece to write this Nakamaship fic.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Summary:**

**Shot 5:** Sanji kehabisan stok rokoknya. Ditengah keputus-asaanya, Nami membagi persediaan lolipop-nya.

**Shot 6:** Usopp menggelar pabrik Usopp-nya di dek rumput. Kesalahan terjadi dan kapal diselimuti asap tebal. Kejadian tak diinginkan? Apa yang kau bayangkan??

**Enjoy, Plz and THX for your R&R, like always^^**

* * *

**Shot 5: Sanji**

"Oh, ya ampun!" Ujar si pria pirang.

*drap drap* Dia beralih dari lemari rempah-rempahan ke laci dapur.

"Astaga!" Lanjut Sanji si pirang semakin panik. "Dimana?! Apa benar sudah habis?!"

"Oi, Sanji. Ada apa?" Tanya Luffy yang baru memasuki ruang makan. "Aku lapar. Sudah waktunya makan siang 'nih."

Menyadari permintaannya tidak didengar atau lebih tepatnya tidak kedengaran, Luffy mengarahkan pandangannya kearah navigator berambut oranye yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang makan.

"Nami, Sanji kenapa? Aku dah laper banget, 'tauk!"

"Haah, Luffy. Aku khawatir kalau Sanji kehabisan stok rokoknya, dia bisa sepertimu yang tidak mendapat jatah makan." Sahut Nami sambil menghela napas, menutup buku tentang Geografi yang sedang dibacanya.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Ya ampun, Luffy. 'Lola' amat sih?!" Jawab Nami. "Coba bayangkan kalau kau tidak bisa makan daging untuk suatu alasan."

"Eh! Bisa gila kalau tidak ada daging!" Lanjut Luffy mulai mengerti keadaan.

"Sebentar lagi, koki kita itu akan bernasib sama sepertimu yang tidak mendapat makan."

"Oo. Aku mengerti." Sahut Luffy, menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, makan siangku gimana, Sanji?"

"...Haah. Bisa ikutan gila aku meladeni kalian berdua yang akan menggila sebentar lagi." Ujar Nami menepuk keningnya.

Gadis itu lekas berdiri, memegang buku-nya. Dia berniat pergi dari ruang makan.

"Huaa, rokok-ku habis...! KING GROUND-ku...!" Rengek Sanji memalas-malaskan dirinya di meja makan.

"Hwaaa, makanku mana?? Aku laper banget, 'nih!"

"Uuh, mulai sudah." Ujar Nami sweatdropped, menegakkan pinggang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sanji-kun, ikut kekamarku sebentar!' Perintah Nami, melihat kearah si koki.

"Ee, ada apa Nami-swan?"

Si navigator tidak menjawab pertanyaan si koki, dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Eh? Mau kemana Sanji? Makan siang-ku bagaimana?" Tanya Luffy bermalas-malasan seperti Sanji tadi di meja makan.

Sanji juga tidak menjawab, terus berjalan mengikuti Nami.

"Hwaaa!! Sanji aku nangis, 'nih! Hwwuuueeeee, ARAHETTA!!!" Rengek Luffy, pura-pura menangis.

-Tak lama, kamar Nami dan Robin-

"Sebenarnya yang mengetahui ini, hanya Robin seorang-- kau tahu? kebiasaanku yang lain..." Ujar Nami yang sedang membuka laci meja lampu tempel yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya. "Tapi daripada kita semua tidak makan hari ini..., kupikir ini bisa membantumu."

Nami mengeluarkan tiga batang lolipop dan menjepitnya di sela-sela jari. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Sanji menunggu, di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa? Nami-san..." Tanya Sanji semakin penasaran.

"Yang kutahu, perokok menjadi candu karena 'Oral satisfaction'-- kau tahu, 'kesenangan mulut' yang diberikan tembakau. Benar begitu, Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami menunggu jawaban Sanji di depannya saat ini.

"Umm, ya..." Jawab si koki ragu-ragu. "Tapi, da, darimana kau tahu, Nami-san?"

"Itu tidak penting..." Nami mengeluarkan lolipopnya. "Kalau begitu pakai ini."

"Lo...lolipop?! ...itu..."

"Masih lebih baik dari tidak ada, 'kan?" Lanjut Nami tersenyum. " Kita akan sampai di pulau berikutnya esok fajar. Tapi, aku ragu apa kau bisa menahan napsu rokokmu sampai besok pagi?"

"Um, ehehe. Mellorine, terima kasih Nami-swan." Jawab Sanji malu-malu, menghargai pemberian dari Nami.

"Hoo, sedang berbagi lolipop rupanya." Sahut Zoro yang secara tidak sengaja melintas.

"Hwak!! Semuanya kecuali kau, Marimo!!"

"Oi, koki aku lapar! Luffy juga sudah merengek memanggilmu di ruang makan." Lanjut Zoro tidak mengacuhkan Sanji. "Kau mau masak atau tidak?"

"Sanji---, aku lapa----ar!!! Hwaaaaa...!!" Samar-samar namun kencang, terdengar suara rengekan Luffy.

"Ayo masak makan siang, Sanji-kun. Aku juga sudah lapar." Ujar Nami. "Aku yakin sebentar lagi Luffy akan membokar paksa kulkas-mu."

"Mellorine, Nami-swan! Mari..." Sahut Sanji mengulurkan tangannya pada Nami.

"Huh, dasar lolipop-playboy." Ledek Zoro mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Appuaa...!!"

* * *

**Shot6: Usopp**

"Hm? Mau apa, Usopp?" Tanya Zoro yang sedang berbaring-- hendak tidur di dek rumput.

"Seperti dulu, Zoro." Sahut Usopp riang, tidak jauh dari tempat Zoro berbaring. "Aku ingin mengadakan pabrik Usopp terbuka lagi."

"Waow, supaa. Tampaknya menarik sekali, abang Usopp." Sahut Franky melirik kebawah dari balkon atas. Dia sedang merancang sesuatu di 'Cetak biru'.

"Paling gagal, seperti bisa. Ya, nggak Usopp? Hahaha..." Sahut Nami dari balkon atas juga. Namun tidak terlihat oleh Usopp, karena gadis itu sedang bersantai dibawah pohon mikan-nya.

"Enak saja kau, Nami!!" Balas Usopp mengacungkan kepalannya ke atas.

"Selama kau tenang, tidak masalah bagiku." Kata Zoro dan melanjutkan tidurnya. *Groook*

"Ce, cepat sekali!?" Sahut Usopp, handslapping.

"Hihihi, sebenarnya aku mau mencari tahu 'kenapa Zoro bisa tidur dengan sangat cepat'." Ujar Chopper tertawa, yang sedang duduk santai di samping Usopp.

"Fufufu, tampaknya penelitian itu akan menarik, Chopper." Sahut Robin dari depan mereka, yang sedang membaca buku di bangku bundar dek rumput.

"Hahaha, benar sekali!" Tawa riang Usopp, sambil mengaduk-aduk bahan berbentuk cairan yang nampaknya berbahaya. Di gelas kaca itu tergambar simbol tengkorak.

Selang waktu 30 menit. Keadaan di kapal benar-benar tenang, dimana semua kru sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kecuali Zoro yang hanya mendengkur keras-- tidur dengan pulas. Hingga tiba-tiba Usopp berteriak keras dan tiarap di dek.

"Gawaaa--------aat!! Merunduk!! Metana-nya meledak!!!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Eh? Apa?! Usopp?!" Tanya Chopper melihat si hidung panjang yang tiba-tiba terbang kebelakang sedikit jauh.

"Hn?! Ada apa?" Sahut Franky dari balkon.

*BWOOOFT*

Dalam sekejap seluruh penjuru Sunny-go diselubungi asap super tebal.

*drap drap*

"Oi, apa itu?!" Tariak Sanji saat keluar dari pintu balkon bawah. "Mggh! Tebal sekali asapnya! Oi, Usopp, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Gyaaaaa, maaf Sanji...!" Balas Usopp yang masih tiarap di dek.

"Hng?*Hoaaoehm* uhuk, uhuk. Apa ini?!" Tanya Zoro. Masih terduduk, dia berteriak. "Usopp, ada apa ini?!"

Masih terselubungi asap yang sangat tebal, terdengar teriakan dari Nami.

"Hei, Franky!! Apa yang kau pegang!? Lepaskan tanganmu!!"

"Hwaa, maaf nona kecil. Benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sahut Franky.

"Haa!!? Franky, jangan bilang kau...!!!" Respon Sanji terbakar api, berpikiran yang tidak senonoh. Si koki dengan segera berlari menuju balkon, walaupun tidak tahu mana arah yang benar.

"Eh, tu, tunggu sebentar, Tuan koki..." Ujar Robin cepat ketika mendengar tapak kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

*Bruuk*

"...Aduh..." Rintih Sanji memegangi kepalanya.

"Uhh, Tuan koki..." Balas rintih Robin dari bawahnya.

"Aah!! Robin-cwhan, ma...maaf!!" Dengan segera Sanji beranjak dari atas wanita itu.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa..."

"Ada yang terluka, Robin-chan?" Tanyanya panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Robin berusaha duduk.

"Usopp!!" Teriak Chopper mulai panik.

"Oi, Chopper lihat langkahmu! Hati-hati jatuh kelaut!" Balas Usopp.

"ADAWH!!!" Teriak Zoro. "HOII, siapa yang menginjak selangkanganku!!??"

"Gyaaaa---------!!!" Teriak Chopper benar-benar terkejut, mendengar suara yang menyeramkan itu. "MONSTER!!!!"

"Woi, enak aja monst....!! Aduh, hoi Chopper jangan memeluk kepalaku dengan tubuh besarmu...mmmh, mmmggh....!!!!" Teriak Zoro di sela-sela pagutan Chopper Heavy point. "Bwaaaah!! Se, sesak dan berat!! Chopper, cepat mengecil!! Eh, hwaaa...!!!"

"Gyaaa, kita jatuh kelaut Zoro----!!" Teriak Chopper yang merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Hwaaaa-----!!"

*BYUUUR*

"Hwoo, kenyaaang!" Luffy keluar dari ruang makan sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit. Disebelahnya berjalan Brook.

"Yohoho, benar sekali. Lambungku benar-benar penuh, walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tidak punya lambung. Yohohoho, Skull Joke!" Sahut Brook riang. "Ng...? asap apa ini?"

"Luffy! Brook! Diam di tempat sampai asap ini menipis." Teriak Sanji.

-30 menit kemudian, asap tebal sudah semakin menipis-

"Mengerti, Franky?! Jangan sekali-sekali memegang pohon mikan-ku dengan tangan besar mu itu! Bisa patah nanti!" Omel Nami seolah menasehati Franky.

"Ah, ya. Habis tidak terlihat apa-apa..." Franky menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Haah, untung tidak terjadi apa-apa pada percobaanku..."

"Hoii!! Sadari kesalahan dan akibat perbuatanmu ini! Kubunuh kau!" Teriak Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan, memberikan 'bonus' di kepala Usopp.

"Ah, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, rekan-rekan." Ujarnya berlutut dengan beberapa benjolan dikepalanya.

* * *

**A/N: Ya, ya. Update.^^ Bagaimana menurut kalian? ****Review!**

Sisa tiga...Berikutya siapa ya? Luffy, Chopper, atau Nami?

A/N2: Tadinya mau buat dikit2 aja, sih kayak shot1 dan 2. Tapi makin lama makin agak panjang. Gapapa, kan ya? Ee??


	4. Shot 7: Nami

**Disclaimer: One Piece is solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. And i borrow his Masterpiece to write this Nakamaship fic.**

**Rating: T(Beneran! Sekarang T!!)**

**Summary:**

**Shot 7**: "Kyaaa!! 'cel-dam' kesayanganku mana?!! ..........Sanji-kun...!! Brook...!!!!"

Enjoy, Plz and THX for your R&R, like always^^

* * *

**Shot7: Nami**

"hm hm hmm~~" Nami menggumamkan lagu favoritnya.

Gadis itu berjalan dari jacuzzi menuju ruang ganti wanita-- ruangan khusus dia dan Robin. Itu berarti para lelaki dilarang masuk kesana. Diluar pintu ruangan itu tertulis 'Men FORBIDDEN to Enter'. Ditimpal dengan tulisan spidol, yang tidak lain adalah tulisan si kapten, 'Emansipasi pria'.

"Dasar Luffy. Mengerti saja tidak apa itu 'emansipasi'." Gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya.

Dia memasuki ruangan privat itu. Tak lama dia mencari, maaf, cel-dam atau pansu atau apapun yang kau ingin sebut.

-Beberapa detik kemudian-

"...Mana polkadot-ku....??! Kalau tidak salah sudah kucuci dua hari yang lalu...." Nami tersentak sebentar, berusaha mencari, ya, itu-- cel-dam.

Dia terdiam sesaat, dan mulai menggeram. "...............SANJI-KUN...BROOK......BERANI KALIAN YA?!"

Veins Up!

*drap drap*

Nami si navigator berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan menuju menara pengintai(crow nest). Mukanya dipenuhi dengan raut yang memancarkan aura mengerikan, seperti bukan Nami yang biasanya, yah, kau tahu-- Nami juga punya sisi ramah suatu waktu...

Saat si navigator melintasi Usopp, pemuda itu terduduk seketika dan mengompol. Merasakan tekanan kuat—tubuh dan gigi-giginya gemetar dengan hebat..

Saat melewati Chopper, rusa kutub kecil itu pingsan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan buih-buih busa.

Melewati si panty-boy-- Franky, pancaran aura Nami membuat rambut jambulnya terjatuh letoy lurus. "O...oi, oi aura 'super' apa itu, nona ke...!"

Nami memelototi Franky, dengan tatapan yang siap membuatnya jadi tidak 'super' lagi(mati).

"Nami-aneesan! Maafkan saya bos." Lanjut Franky membungkuk dengan gemetar, ingusnya turun sedikit.

Nami terus berjalan menebarkan aura kengerian ke seluruh penjuru kapal. Tapi, tidak ada kelihatan batang hidung Sanji dan Brook, yaah, Brook sudah tidak punya hidung 'sih-- pikir Nami. Kembali ke rencana pertama, crow nest!

Nami melintasi Luffy.

"Yo, Nwami. Mwau ramwen?"

Masih terus berjalan, tanpa memutar kepala oranyenya, pandangan gadis itu lurus dan melihat Luffy yang sedang menyeruput ramen. Pandangan gelap menusuk menatapi Luffy. Dalam sekejap Luffy mengeluarkan kembali ramen yang sedang berada dimulutnya-- bola mata pemuda itu memutih, ya, dia pingsan ditempat-- masih dengan mangkok ramen ditangannya. Luffy K.O.

Nami menaiki tali tambang yang menghubungkan dek rumput dengan crow nest.

Dia membuka pintu menara pengintai itu, melihat seseorang sedang malas-malasan didalamnya.

Nami terus berjalan menuju pengeras suara. Walaupun menyadari ada yang tidur, ya, dengan hati yang luar biasa tega, si navigator menginjaknya.

*Nyeeeeek*(atau begitulah bunyinya)

"ADOOOWHHH!!!" Teriak Zoro kaget terbangun dari tidurnya, sehingga bola matanya melompat keluar. "Sakit!!! Siapa 'sih?!"

Zoro melihat si kepala oranye, ditangannya sudah menggantung mic pengeras suara. Nami menengokkan kepala melewati bahunya, pelan dan penuh horor. Zoro terdiam-- tidak dapat protes lebih jauh lagi.

"Ngg...itu, aa...wah, udara diluar cerah sekali. Aku ingin berjemur diluar..." Dengan cepat Zoro berjalan mundur, menjauhi si navigator.

Saat keluar pintu crow nest, dia bergumam kecil sebelum turun melalui tangga tali.

"*glek*Kau akan mati, koki......"

Nami menyetel pengeras suara ke volume maksimum. Menghirup napas panjang, dan akhirnya ditembakkan.

#"SANJI-KUN!!!!! BROOK!!!!!! YANG MERASA MEMILIKI NAMA ITU, PERGI KE DEK RUMPUT!!!!!"#

Zoro yang mendengar suara keras itu, terjatuh-- terjun bebas ke dek.

"Hwaaaaaa!!? Dasar perempuan gila.....!!!!!"

*BRUUK*

* * *

Nami duduk di kursi melingkar dek, gadis itu menyilangkan kaki dan juga tangannya. Menutup matanya menunggu orang yang bersangkutan datang.

"Nami-swan, kami disini." Sahut Sanji ceria.

"Yohoho, ada perlu apa Nami-san?" Tanya Brook tanpa dosa.

"..." Nami mengangkat wajah dan membuka matanya. "...Langsung saja ke topik."

"Ya, silahkan Nami-swan..." Saran Sanji.

"Siapa yang m-e-n-y-e-m-b-u-n-y-i-k-a-n(mengambil) celana dalam-ku?"

"Yang G-string atau yang beach string?" Tanya Brook spontan, dengan kedua cel-dam tersebut di kedua tangannya.

*Duang**Dueng*

Kepala Brook kini dihiasi dengan dua benjolan, yang diakibatkan oleh hak sepatu Nami.

"Yohoho, langsung menghujam otak, walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tidak punya otak. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berpikir? Misteri alam. Yohohoho, Skull Joke!!" Lanjut Brook riang seperti biasa walaupun sudah tersungkur diatas tanah.

"Tidak kusangka, kau menyimpan punyaku yang lain..." Ujar Nami masih dengan wajah angker. "Sebenarnya aku mau memukulmu dengan tangan, tapi kau terbuat dari tulang-- dan itu hanya akan menyakitiku saja."

"Yohoho, tapi sungguh Nami-san. Aku tidak tahu dimana yang...polkadot....?"

"Kalau begitu...apa yang ada?"

"Yang bercorak kotak-kotak atau yang pelangi? Tanya Brook, MASIH dengan ekspresi ceria—menunjukkan dua macam cel-dam di tangannya lagi.

*Dueng**Duang*

Bertambah lagi dua benjolan di kepala si musisi.

Sanji tersentak melihat salah satu rekannya tersungkur lagi di tanah. Keringat cemas mulai mengalir.

"...S-a-n-j-i – k-u-n," Nami memutar pandangannya dari Brook ke si koki kapal.

Saat Nami melihat kearahnya, rokok pria itu terjatuh ke tanah secara tidak sengaja dari mulutnya.

"Berapa buah...yang ada padamu...?" Tanya Nami pelan namun mengandung kengerian dalam setiap lembar kata-katanya.

"Ti...ti, tidak ada, Nami-san!" Protes Sanji, dengan tangan kanan di dadanya. "A...aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu, malaikatku, eh, dewiku, eh..."

"Cukup..." Potong Nami menghentikan rayuan gombal Sanji.

Kini dia menatap para tertuduh, dua orang yang paling mencurigakan atas hilangnya, emm, 'polkadot' kesayangannya.

"Jujur! Atau..."

"Atau...?" Sahut Sanji dan Brook bersamaan.

"Atau aku akan menyiksa kalian..." Horor. Begitulah Nami saat ini.

"Aahh, siksa aku Nami-swan...!!" Jawab Sanji dengan mata 'Love'-nya. "Eh!! tidak, tidak. Tak seorang pun dari kami yang mencurinya. Percayalah, Nami-san!"

"Iyhaa, Nami-san. Tidak ada gunanya menyiksaku yang tinggal tulang ini. Bone..." Lanjut Brook sedikit introspeksi.

"Aku masih belum selesai menginterogasi kalian." Jawab Nami datar. Dia berdiri dan berjalan bolak-balik.

Tampaknya Nami-pun mulai terbawa suasana. Dia memangkukan jempol di dagunya.

Sementara para korban-korban lainnya mengintip dari balkon atas, melihat para tertuduh yang sebentar lagi akan dijatuhi eksekusi.

"Hii, Nami seram...a, aku takut...." Ujar Chopper mengintip dengan cara yang terbalik, masih berlinang air mata.

"A...a...a...a...aa...aku juga Cho...Chopper." Jawab Usopp masih gemetar hebat. "Ta...ta...tapi te...tenang saja, ada Luffy, Zoro dan Franky melindungi ki...kita...."

Zoro dan Franky juga ikut mengintip, merasakan sedikit kehororan dan perasaan tidak tega pada dua tumbal dibawah mereka.

"A...aku sedang merasa tidak super hari ini, kau tahu?" Sahut Franky dengan rambut letoy berusaha tenang, ingus masih mengalir sedikit dari hidung robotnya.

"Ng...aku juga. Daritadi pagi belum minum sake sedikitpun, jadi...." Lanjut Zoro berusaha keras mencari alasan

"A...a, apa 'sih Zoro?! Kau 'kan bukan dewa mabok, y, yang harus mabok dulu sebelum bertarung..." Potong Usopp. "Hiii, ka, kami takut...."

"Haaa...Nami kenapa 'sih?" Luffy secara tiba-tiba nongol di antara Chopper dan Zoro. Dia ikutan mengintip dengan mereka. Masih dengan ramen ditangan kiri dan sumpit ditangan kanannya, dia menyeruput ramen daging itu. "Ramen-ku tadi jadi mubazir 'kan? Terpaksa kuambil lagi di dapur."

"Hiii, lindungi kami Luffy...." Mohon Chopper sambil terbalik.

-kembali ke dek-

(hmm, kalau detektif biasanya, akan menanyakan apalagi, ya?)pikir Nami, masih mondar mandir.

"Na...Nami-swan..." Sanji melonggarkan duduknya, dari bersimpuh jadi bersila.

"Tolong lepaskan kami...." Mohon Brook yang juga sudah bersila.

"Tidak, sampai salah satu dari kalian mengaku, dan mengembalikan cel-dam kesayanganku itu!" Nami berhenti dan menjawab cepat.

"Nami-swan, percayalah pada kami..." Sanji mengerutkan alis melingkarnya. "Bukan kami..."

Nami mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih kerah dan dasi Sanji serta Brook.

"Kalau begitu, siapa...?!" Geram Nami.

"Umm, Nami. Apa ini yang kau cari?" Tanya Robin dari balkon atas. Menunjukkan suatu benda berbentuk segitiga.

Nami menoleh ke atas, kearah Robin.

"..." Dia terdiam, kedua mata dan mulutnya terbuka semakin besar.

"Benda itu? Nami-san?' Tanya Sanji.

"Oh, jadi yang itu?! Memang tampak sempurna di pinggul Nami-san, menurutku..." Lanjut Brook.

"Aku setuju, Brook!" Sanji dan Brook menepukkan tangannya satu sama lain.

Robin mengantarkan 'polkadot' tersebut ke Nami di dek bawah. Nami mengembangkan senyum lebar saat benda vital tersebut berada di tangannya kembali.

"Tadi aku sehabis menjemur pakaian dan melihat yang satu ini masih menggantung, jadi..."

"Waah, terima kasih Robin. Kakak memang hebat..." Sahut Nami girang.

"Umm, Nami..." Potong Robin. "Tidakkah kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka berdua...dan yang lainnya?"

"Eh!? Iya!" Nami mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sanji-kun dan Brook yang masih duduk di dek.

Wajah Nami merona, kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. Karena sudah menuduh orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

"Um, maafkan aku ya? Kalian mau 'kan memaafkan aku?" Tanya Nami malu-malu dan cemas. "Dengan garansi kecantikanku...." Lanjutnya dengan nada nakal, dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Buu...buuu....jangan mau!! Sanji, Brook!!" Teriak Usopp dari atas.

"Usopp!?" Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan menyeramkannya pada Usopp.

"Nami seraaaaam---!!!" Teriak Chopper panik.

"Tentu saja, Mellorine Nami-swaaan....!!!" Sahut Sanji memulai noodle dance-nya.

"Yohoho, tidak apa-apa 'kok, Nami-san." Lanjut Brook membungkukkan badannya. "Boleh kulihat celana dalammu kali ini?"

"Tidak boleh!" Teriak Nami menggetokkan hak sepatunya kekepala Brook sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah. Oi, koki! Aku minta sake!!" Teriak Zoro dari atas, berjalan turun menuju kabin ruang makan.

"Aku juga, minta cola, abang koki!!" Sahut Franky yang sudah semakin ceria.

"Shishishi. Sudah selesai 'kan? Tanya Luffy melap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ayo minum-minum, anak-anak!" Teriaknya semangat.

"Ayo!!" Teriak yang lain. Seakan tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Ayo, Nami, Sanji-san, Brook-san..." Ajak Robin naik ke ruang makan.

"Mm, sekali lagi maaf ya, Sanji-kun, Brook..." Sahut Nami setelah Robin berjalan. "Seharusnya aku memeriksa dulu tadi sebelum menuduh kalian, dan juga merepotkan yang lainnya..."

"...Sudah kami bilang, Nami-san. Tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf." Jawab Sanji tersenyum.

"Yohoho, kupikir yang lain juga tidak ada yang marah padamu, Nami-san." Lanjut Brook.

"Hei----- kalian sedang apa? Cepat kesini...!" Teriak Nami dari tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Oya, oya. Sudah disitu saja, Nami-san." Tukas Brook terkejut dan tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, ayo 'lah..." Ajak Sanji.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, tinggal satu pasang lagi, Luffy dan Chopper.**

Apa...? Kenapa Nami sendiri di chapter ini?!

Ehmm, itu.....kau tahu??

Saya ditodong Nami dengan clima tact yang terisi thunder charge kmarin....dan....dia maksa saya ngebuat satu chapter spesial Nami-swan saja.......

Author: Oh, ya. Nami-swan...

Nami: Apa? Jangan sok akrab, ya! Dengan menggunakan nada bicara Sanji-kun seperti itu...

Author: Kau tidak menggunakan Haki saat menumbangkan teman-temanmu tadi 'kan?

Nami: Kau bodoh, ya?!

Author: Eh? Oresama nanda?!

Nami: Perempuan mana yang tidak akan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh kalau cel-dam kesayangannya hilang!!!

Author: So desu...(benar begitu?)

Ehhm, R&R please...^^

* * *

**A/N2: Oh ya, baca juga ya, fic One Piece saya, X Drake: Tale of the Red Flag**

hidup fic itu ditentukan review anda sekalian, tentang bagaimana kesan-kesan anda membacanya....hiks hiks Drake....

arigato(bowing). **_-Shima-_**


	5. Shot 8 and 9: Chopper and Luffy

**Disclaimer: One Piece is solely own by Eiichiro Oda-sensei. And i borrow his Masterpiece to write this Nakamaship fic.**

**Rating: K**

**Summary:**

**Shot 8:** Sanji: Persediaan makan kita sudah habis. Saatnya memakai persediaan makan darurat. Zoro: Setuju. Chopper: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Shot 9:** Ada satu hal yang membuat Luffy tidak semangat berlayar. Sungguh!!? Ya. Itu adalah 'Action Figure'.

Enjoy, Plz and THX for your R&R, like always^^

* * *

**Shot 8: Chopper**

Pagi yang indah. Burung-burung camar laut menari-nari di langit. Suaranya yang merdu dan ditambah dengan suara desiran ombak laut—benar-benar perpaduan yang ritmik di samudra. Di bawahnya, berlayar kapal singa dengan gagah. Kapal itu berlayar di sapu ombak dengan santai, angin laut mendorongnya dan mengibaskan pakaian-pakaian yang sedang dijemur di balkon belakang kapal.

Si navigator dan arkeologis tampak sangat akur sekaligus bersenda gurau saat menjemur pakaian. Sementara para lelaki sibuk dengan aktifitas(bodoh) mereka. Makan, tidur, menggoda para cewek, percobaan yang aneh-aneh, berpose tidak jelas seharian, atau berusaha mencari tahu celana dalam para gadis hari ini.

Hanya satu orang awak yang tampak sangat menikmati kegiatannya, tepatnya 'anteng sendiri'. Dia adalah Chopper, si cerpelai yang mirip rusa kutub, begitulah kata Luffy. Namun, yang benar adalah rusa kutub mirip cerpelai. Tandai itu, Ok?

"Hei, enak saja cerpelai. Aku ini rusa kutub tahu!! Lihat!! Tanduk, ini tanduk!! Brengsek!!" Yup, omelnya memegang kedua tanduk kecilnya.

Kau tahu? Terkadang aku berpikir, yang membedakan Chopper dengan cerpelai—yaah, hanya tanduknya. Coba lihat saat dimana Chopper terkejut sehingga topi berserta tanduknya terlepas. Walla, itu cerpelai! Hahahaha.

"Hei, author brengsek!! Serius sedikit dong!!!" Omel si cerpel... eh, Chopper.

Baik saya serius sekarang.

Chopper adalah seorang dokter terhebat di lautan. Dia adal...

"Hei, brengsek! Jangan memujiku dengan mengataiku dengan panggilan dokter terhebat di dunia, ya!!? Aku tidak akan senang, kau brengsek!!" ...Dia melakukan noodle-dance-nya. Kau tahu 'kan?

Hei Chopper, saya bohong 'kok!

"Apa!? Dasar brengsek kau!! Ingin coba-coba mengisengiku, ya!!" Omelnya dengan wajah angker.

Baik-baik saya serius sekarang.(sungguh-sungguh)

"Hoi, author keparat!" Ha?! Sanji meneriakiku?!

Ya, Sanji?

"SERIUS SEDIKIT!!!"

Hii....

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU SERIUS JUGA, KAMI DENGAN SENANG HATI AKAN MENCINCANGMU." Lanjut Zoro mengancam saya. Hiii, horor...!!

Baik, baik. Maafkan sebesar-besarnya kesalahan saya.(begging sambil bersujud)

Serius Mode: **ON**

Chopper benar-benar duduk dengan santai di dek rumput. Dia melihat burung-burung camar menari di langit. Ditangannya nampak dua batang gula-gula kapas. Di pulau sebelum ini, dia benar-benar memohon pada Sanji dan Nami untuk dapat membelikannya mesin pembuat gula-gula kapas. Bahkan dia berjanji akan membantu kerja Sanji di dapur selama sebulan. Tapi, tentu saja Sanji tidak mengijinkannya melakukan itu dan Nami juga tetap membelikannya satu—khusus untuk yang paling imut.

Kini hari-hari Chopper tampak begitu bahagia.

Hari ini, ketenangannya akhirnya terusik. Semua kru sudah selesai dengan makan siang mereka. Hanya Luffy yang masih menyambar apa saja yang masih tersisa diatas meja, dia tidak akan puas sampai hidangan dimeja 'zero'.

"Haa...bosan..." Ujar Sanji. setelah selesai mencuci semua piring. Sementara Luffy sudah duduk terkapar di sofa ruang makan.

"...Ada yang menarik?" Tanya Zoro sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau berpose sepertiku seharian. Dengan begitu kalian akan merasa super dan bersemangat kembali!" Teriak Franky dengan posenya, berniat menceriakan mereka.

"Pass." Jawab semua bersamaan, tidak terkecuali Robin.

"Bagaimana kalu perburuan celana dalam?" Sahut Brook riang.

"Pass." Semua menyahut bersamaan, kecuali Sanji.

"Ehhm, itu gimana ya...?" Ujar Sanji ragu-ragu.

"Hoo, ka-li-an tidak kapok rupanya?" Tanya Nami.

"Pass!" Teriak Sanji dan Brook keringat dingin.

"Haa, bosan----" Rengek Luffy, terkapar dengan perut buncitnya.

"...Kalau kau mengucapkannya sambil seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang menganggapmu serius..." Sahut semuanya bersamaan minus Robin dan Brook.

Lalu mereka secara tak sengaja melihat satu kru mereka yang tidak ada mengeluarkan suara daritadi. Si dokter kapal, Chopper duduk anteng di tepian kursi meja makan. Dia menikmati gula-gula kapas ditangannya.

Semua kru terdiam. Berpikir sesaat melihatnya.

"Kalian pasti berpikir sama dengan ku..." Ujar Sanji.

"Heh, biar aku dan si koki yang jadi penjahatnya." Lanjut Zoro.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku jadi penjahat juga." Robin tampaknya juga ingin bersenang senag sedikit.

"Hehehee, ayo!" Sahut Usopp.

**Director Aka Author: Ready...? And....ACTION!!**

"Wah, tampaknya persediaan makanan kita sudah habis." Ujar Sanji pura pura panik. "...Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan persediaan makan darurat.

"Heh, aku setuju. Tampaknya dagingnya juga sudah tumbuh dengan baik." Jawab Zoro melayangkan pandangan lapar pada Chopper. "Ayo kita...potong..."

"Heee?! Jangan-jangan...!! Kalian...!?" Chopper melihat Sanji dan Zoro mulai bersiap-siap berdiri.

"Maaf, Chopper. Tapi ini demi hidup kami." Lanjut Robin, dengan wajah biasa.

"Hiiiii!!!!!! Robin juga!!?? *nyam nyam*" Teriak Chopper masih menikmati gula-gula kapas di mulutnya.

"Maaf, Chopper. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan menjadikanmu hidangan kelas tinggi." Ujar Sanji mengasah pisaunya di dapur.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKK!!!!" Si dokter hendak lari keluar ruang makan.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!!!"

"He!??" Teriak Chopper kaget melihat lima orang berjubah.

"Kami adalah *hosh hosh* Super Sentai pelindung Chopperman, *hosh hosh* 'Mugi Ranger'!!!!" Teriak Luffy dengan jubah merah. Tapi nampak ngos-ngosan karena perutnya yang masih buncit. "Aku *hosh hosh* Mugi-Red!!"

"Aku Mugi- Blue!!!!" Teriak Franky semangat dengan pose super-nya.

"Aku Mugi-Brown!!!" Susul teriak Usopp, dengan topeng Sogeking.

"Yohoho, Saya Mugi-Black!!! Kali ini Brook berteriak, dengan tongkat kesayangannya.

"A...aku..."

"Hei, cepat, kau siapa?!*hosh hosh*" Teriak Luffy pengap. Bibirnya ikut menebal karena efek perut yang membuncit.

"A...aku Mugi-Orange!! Akan menghukummu!" Teriak Nami malu-malu dengan pose Sailor m**n..

"Huwooo!! Mugi-Orange, I love you, Mellorin!!" Sanji bersiap melompat melihat Mugi-Orange berpose.

"Hoi, bukan begitu di skrip!" Zoro menggenggam kaki Sanji yang sedang melompat.

"Kalau begitu kalian akan kami kalahkan dulu sebelum menyantap Chopperman, Mugi Ranger." Ujar Robin.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" Chopper terduduk dan mengompol. "Tolong aku, Mugi Ranger!! Mereka menakutkan...!!" Mohon Chopper di kaki Mugi-Red.

"Tenang saja, kapten Chopperman. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Aku? ...kapten?" Tanya Chopper termenung lalu tersenyum untuk noodle-dance.

"Ayo maju, Mugi Ranger!" Teriak Luffy.

*bak buk bak buk buk bak bak buk*

"Lemaa------h!!??" Teriak Chopper melihat Mugi Ranger pelindungnya pingsan di lantai.

"Sekarang waktunya kau untuk kami masak Chopperman." Ujar Zoro horor.

"Tidak usah melawan, Chopperman" Tangan-tangan Robin menggenggam seluruh badan Chopper.

"Hiiiiiii, tidak!!! Jangan masak aku!!! Kumohon!!!" Teriak Chopper melawan genggaman tangan-tangan Robin.

"Hihihihi, mana daging segarmu, Chopperman?" Tanya Sanji menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya.

"Hiiiiii!!! Jangan!!! Jangan!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku masih muda-----!!!!!"

"Tapi bo'ong!!!!!" Sorak para kru topi jerami bersamaan.

"Kalian membuat jantungku hampir meloncat keluar, tahu 'gak, brengsek!!!" Omel Chopper spontan, kesal setengah mati.

"Ini gula-gula kapas, Chopper." Sanji menyerahkan gula-gula kapas pada Chopper.

"O, makasih. Hmm, enaaak~~" Sahut Chopper menikmati cemilan barunya. "Kalian mengisengiku lagi!! Brengsek!!!"

"Hahahahaha..." Semuanya tertawa bersama.

* * *

**Shot9: Luffy**

Matahari sudah semakin terbenam, dan kapal kepala singa itu sebentar lagi akan berangkat dari pulau yang mereka singgahi tadi pagi ini.

Di haluan utama-- tepatnya di kepala singa Thousand Sunny, berbaring si bocah karet. Dia rebahan terbalik, dimana kepalanya berada dibawah, sementara tubuh bagian depannya menghadap langit.

"Haaaa------" Ujarnya malas-malasan. Matanya setengah tertutup menatap laut dikejauhan.

"Ada apa, Luffy-san?" Tanya Brook, yang melihat kaptennya tidak semangat seperti biasa.

"Haaa----Brook..." Akhirnya si kapten berbicara. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat keren di kota tadi."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu? 'Pansu' 'kah?" Tanya Brook semakin semangat.

"Bukan, bukan itu." Jawab Luffy, melompat ke depan Brook.

"Kau tahu? aku melihat kita semua-- tapi dalam wujud yang kecil, dan kita semua diletakkan di balik kaca toko!!" Sahut si kapten semangat dengan sendirinya. Senyuman super lebar-nya keluar. "Keren!! Keren sekali!!"

Mata Luffy bersinar terang seperti biasa, saat membayangkan sesuatu yang keren menurutnya itu.

"Uuh, silau sekali matamu Luffy..." Sahut Nami dari balik Brook, menutup sebelah mata dengan lengannya. "Kita akan berangkat sekarang, beri perintah!"

"Nami-----minta uang----------!!" Rengek Luffy pura-pura, berlinang air mata buaya.

"Ada apa ini Brook?" Tanya Nami yang sedang ditarik-tarik tangannya oleh Luffy.

"Yohoho, tampaknya kapten-san menyukai sesuatu dikota, dan ingin membelinya."

"Iihh, Luffy. Kita akan berangkat sekarang!" Omel Nami melepaskan pegangan tangan Luffy.

"Ayolah Nami---------sekali ini saja!! Keren banget!! Kau, Brook, dan anak-anak lainnya juga ada." Rengek Luffy, masih pura-pura menangis.

Si kapten menatap Nami dengan 'Puppy-eyes' andalannya. Sinar mata itu mulai membuat Nami tidak tega.

".....Uuh, sejak kapan kau belajar pura-pura menangis seperti ini....?" Tanya Nami dan berpikir 'sial! Usopp mengajarinya dengan sangat baik'. "Memangnya apa 'sih itu?"

"Hore---!!" Sahut Luffy dan menarik tangan Nami. Mereka berlari turun dari kapal. "Ikut aku!! Ayo Nami, Brook!!"

"Ee!? Tunggu! Aku 'kan Cuma bertanya!!"

"Yohoho, ayo ayo!"

"Ha?? Mau kemana, oi Luffy?!" Teriak Zoro melihat mereka bertiga berlari kearah kota.

"Tampaknya harus ditunda sebentar keberangkatannya..." Ujar Robin tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

-di kota-

"Sini, sini." Sahut Luffy dengan cengiran lebar masih memegang tangan Nami, dan juga masih berlari kencang tak berhenti.

"*hah hah* Lu...tunggu, *hah* Luffy, aku capek bo...*hah* doh...!!" Balas Nami ngos-ngosan dibelakang si kapten.

"Nah, ini disini!!" Syukurlah si kapten tidak buta arah seperti, emm, seseorang 'you know who' di atas kapal.

*Duaaakkk*

"Kau bodoh, *hah hah*aku kecape'an banget tau!!! Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?!" Bentak Nami setelah menjitak kepala Luffy sekuat tenaganya.

"Yohoho, bagus sekali----" Sahut Brook terpana, menatapi dinding kaca sebuah toko koleksi berwarna serba merah dan biru. "Ada kita semua!! Saya juga ada!?"

"Shishishi, iya 'kan?" Tawa riang Luffy dengan benjolan dikepalanya.

"...Waah---" Ujar Nami terpana. Matanya membesar melihat rekan-rekannya yang berukuran mini.

"Kenapa aku sedang ber-bikini juga ada?!!"

"Yohoho, aku mau yang itu..."

"Tidak boleh!!" Teriak Nami.

"'Yuk 'yuk masuk, Nami, Brook." Ujar Luffy membuka pintu toko. "Permisi. Anggap saja rumah sendiri?! Hahahaha."

"Permisi. Anggap saja punya sendiri? Yohoho, Skull Joke." Lanjut Brook, memasuki toko.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun...mereka berdua."

Si pemilik toko tidak bisa percaya, bahwa toko koleksinya kedatangan contoh asli dari figurine yang mereka jual. Si pemilik toko pingsan ditempat, sementara, anaknya menggantikan dia melayani tiga orang tersebut.

-kembali ke kapal-

Kapal Thousand Sunny telah berangkat atas perintah kaptennya dengan riang. Dan sekarang di atas kapal ada pesta action figure. Nami membagikan sembilan action figure yang terpaksa dibelinya tadi.

"Waow!! SUPPAAAAAA!!!! Pose yang benar-benar cocok untukku!! Terima kasih nona kecil!!" Teriak Franky memegang action figure dirinya yang berpose khas seperti dia.

"E. Bagus sekali. Terima kasih, Nami." Robin tersenyum menatapi action figure dirinya. Bonekanya sedang duduk dan membaca buku.

"Hwooo, terima kasih Nami! bagus sekali, ya 'kan Usopp?!" Sahut Chopper dengan mata bersinar.

"Hehehe, bagus juga. Tapi aku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini. Kau tahu Chopper? Dulu aku adalah pembuat action figure terbaaaaik di East Blue..." Jawab Usopp berdusta seperti biasa, mengacungkan action figure Sogeking dengan senjata kabuto-nya.

"He? Sungguh Usopp??" Lanjut Chopper dengan mata yang semakin bersinar. Di depannya duduk boneka figure dirinya yang imut. "Sugeee!!"

"Begini ceritanya..." Lanjut Usopp memulai bercerita bohong lagi.

"Yohoho, lihat! Saya keren sekali! Sedang mencabut pedang!" Teriak Brook yang sedang duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Hahahaha, punyaku juga keren Brook!" Sahut Luffy riang dan tawa yang lebar. "Mantel bajak laut yang kupakai seperti ini beli dimana, ya? Keren banget!!" Tanyanya semangat memandangi boneka figure dirinya.

"Heh, keren juga." Sahut Zoro, melihat bonekanya yang sedang menarik pedang shuusui. "Hehe. Punyaku lebih keren dari punyamu Luffy!"

"Ha!? Enak 'aja kau, Zoro!!" Jawab Luffy tidak terima.

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!?" Teriak Sanji histeris. "Ini 'sih Duval!!! Bukan aku!!!"

"Loh kau 'gak suka, Sanji?" Tanya Luffy polos.

"...Bukannya aku gak suka...tapi ini bukan aku..." Jawab Sanji lemas, memegang action figure yang mirip dengan poster buronannya dan juga mirip Duval.

"Ini, Sanji-kun..." Nami menyerahkan satu boneka yang jauh lebih mirip dengan Sanji. "Luffy ngotot beli yang itu, katanya 'mirip sama Sanji'."

"Oh, ooh, keren...!" Ujar Sanji gemetar melihat boneka dirinya yang sedang mengangkat satu tangan dengan rokok di sela-sela jarinya. "Terima kasih banyak, Nami-swan!!!"

*duaak*

"Aku tidak perlu pelukan..." Jawab Nami setelah memukul pipi si koki yang berusaha terbang kearahnya.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong, Nami-san..." Sanji bertanya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. "Boneka-mu mana?"

"Ini..." Ujar Nami memperlihatkan action figure dirinya. Boneka itu sedang tegak pinggang dan memegang mikan ditangan kanannya.

"Ooo, bagus juga Nami!!" Teriak Luffy.

"Umm, ya. Kupikir ini manis." Jawab Nami tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pajang bersama!" Sahut Luffy tersenyum lebar, dan ditanggapi positif oleh teman-temannya.

"Ouu!!"

Mulai dari sekarang setiap mereka masuk ke ruang santai-- yang ada akuarium di dalamnya, mereka akan disambut oleh action figure mereka. Boneka-boneka yang menampilkan ekspresi ceria mereka sehari-hari. Kau juga akan menemukannya apabila masuk kesana.

* * *

A/N: Yup udah semuanya. Niat saya mau langsung lanjutin chapter berikutnya. Tapi diperlukan ilham lebih. Hehe.

**Saya fast update!!** rencananya pengen santai dulu sebentar. Jangan segan2 ngasi review yah. Yang pedas juga gak papa.

P.S: Fic ini belum COMPLETE. **Kalo ada ide, PM aj ok?!**

R&Rnya makasih ya.

---

Author: Oh, ya. Saya beli action figure Nami-swan kemarin. Mellorine, bikini!!!XD

Nami: *Duaak* Dasar mesum!!

Sanji: Hei, mana? Aku lihat dong. Huwooooo!!!!*nosebleed!!!*

Author: *nosebleed*

Zoro: ...

Nami: *duang**dueng* DASAR!!! Sama saja!!! Kau apa Zoro?!!

Zoro: Apa 'sih?! Asal jitak aja!!

Luffy: Apa, apa?? Ada bonekaku tidak??

Author: Tentu saja, kau ada Luffy. Semuanya juga ada. Saya 'kan ngefans bangget ma kelompok topi jerami!!XD

Nami: 'Udah, ah!!! Gak penting banget!!!

Nami: Hey, readers! Baca fic Author yang lain, ya. Dia lagi ngebuat banyak fic. Tunggu tanggal Upload-nya ya.

Author: Oh, Nami-swan. I luv you.

Author: Kalo ada apa-apa, PM aja. Saya selalu login tiap hari.^^


End file.
